


El té de la tarde

by DoloresAllende



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresAllende/pseuds/DoloresAllende
Summary: Sebastian encuentra a Ciel en una situación vergonzosa y aprovecha para tener una ventaja sobre él.





	El té de la tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme, que lo disfruten <3

Sebastian entró en el despacho del conde a la cuatro en punto, como de costumbre, le llevaba el té de la tarde. Una vez entró lo encontró sentado en el escritorio con la frente apoyada en él.

—¿Está bien joven amo?

—Sí, retírate que no te necesito —Ciel le contestó sin levantarse, en voz baja y con la respiración cortada. Sebastian pensó que lloraba y sonrió para sí mismo, le hacía gracia verlo descomponerse detrás de su fachada de arrogancia, fue hasta su lado y empujó la silla hacia atrás para que dejara de ocultar su rostro.

—Pero ya es la hora del té… —Ciel subió los pies a la silla y abrazó sus rodillas en cuanto se sintió alejado del escritorio, pero no le bastó para ocultarle a Sebastian lo excitado que estaba.

—Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, ¿en qué estaba pensando para ponerse así? —se arrodilló frente a él y lo jaló de los tobillos para obligarlo a bajar las piernas.

—Déjame en paz —Ciel se quejó tratando de apartarlo, estaba casi encima de él atrapándolo contra la silla y tratando de abrirle las piernas—, ¿no me escuchaste?

—¿No quiere que lo haga sentir mejor?

—No me toques… es una orden… ¡maldita sea no me toques! —Sebastian lo ignoró por completo y le abrió el pantalón a tirones mientras le sujetaba ambas muñecas con una mano—, ¡te ordeno que me sueltes!

Le bajó el pantalón un poco y le acarició el pene por encima de la ropa interior húmeda, Ciel pareció calmarse, aprovechó para sacarse un guante con los dientes y terminar de dejar al descubierto sus partes nobles, posó su mano extendida sobre su erección palpitante, él se quejó y volvió a tratar de liberar sus manos.

—¿Le duele, cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —Sebastian rodeó su pene y lo frotó con fuerza, provocándole dolor— me haces daño… Sebastian, me duele.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que lo haga sentir mejor? —ahora Sebastian sonrió para los dos, Ciel estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Ciel dejó de tirar de sus brazos y él lo soltó, sintió con alivio la sangre volver a circular normalmente por las venas de sus manos y se sobó las muñecas enrojecidas.

—¿Va a portarse bien?

—Sebastian… no me lastimes más —Ciel rompió a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Está bien —Sebastian dejó de apretar su pene, se quitó el otro guante y le acarició el cabello con el dorso de la mano— ¿quiere que sea dulce?

—¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Quédese quieto, así está mejor.

Sebastian tomó su sexo con las yemas de los dedos y tiró hacia debajo de su piel para desenvolver el suave y enrojecido glande, le besó la punta con los labios cerrados, lamió el líquido transparente que no cesaba de salir de la abertura del centro y volteó a ver la expresión que tenía. Ciel lloraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de ahogar su voz con sus manos apretadas sobre su boca, Sebastian le acarició el costado y subió su mano hasta su rostro para quitarle el parche que le cubría el ojo derecho.

—Relájese, seguro va a disfrutarlo.  
  
Acarició sus testículos y le pasó la lengua en el glande haciendo que temblara, descendió lamiéndole la línea del pene y cuando llegó a la base se lo metió entero en la boca, Ciel puso su manos sobre los hombros de Sebastian y se inclinó hacia el frente para hablarle como en secreto.

—Sebastian, por favor, detente —él se incorporó y lo empujó con suavidad para que volviera a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿No le gusta?

Ciel no le contestó, evitó que lo besara volteando su rostro, se sentía mal teniéndolo tan cerca, le pareció increíble que su calor y su abrazo, que lo consolaron tantas veces, ahora le hicieran daño. Sebastian no insistió en besarle los labios, en cambio se agachó de nuevo para bajarle el pantalón hasta las pantorrillas, le besó el pubis lampiño y le acarició el interior de los muslos, sus manos se detuvieron en sus ingles, sosteniendo entre ellas sus genitales tibios.

Sostuvo su pequeño sexo entre sus labios y lo miró a los ojos mientras su legua jugaba con la punta dentro de su boca, Ciel seguía llorando copiosamente sobre sus manos, le sobó los testículos sin dejar de observarlo, él se contraía suavemente y murmuraba súplicas que apenas podía articular, Sebastian presionó sus labios en la base su pene y le bastó con succionarlo un par de veces para hacerlo terminar. En cuanto se separó de él se desabrochó el pantalón y apoyó una rodilla en la silla, poniendo su pene frente a la cara de Ciel, él retrocedió asustado todo lo que le permitió el respaldo, Sebastian le quitó las manos del rostro y apretó sus mejillas con fuerza para obligarlo a abrir la boca.

—Es su turno joven amo.

—No Sebastian… por favor.

Ciel tomó su muñeca tratando de que lo soltara pero, como bien sabía, él era mucho más fuerte. Sebastian deslizó su pene entre sus labios entreabiertos y empujó la cabeza de Ciel contra su pelvis para terminar de meterlo, pero su boquita apenas podía tener dentro una parte de su extensión, comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás mientras Ciel lo empujaba casi sin fuerzas.  
  
Cuando Sebastian al fin terminó detuvo hacia arriba la barbilla de Ciel para hacer que tragara todo, levantó sus guantes del suelo y se acomodó la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado. Ciel se hizo un ovillo tratando de ocultar su desnudez sin atinar a subirse los pantalones primero, se sentía desprotegido y ultrajado.

—Hoy le preparé Earl Grey —Sebastian sirvió un poco de té en una taza y no acabó de llenarla—, pero creo que ya está frío… joven amo deje de llorar —fue a su lado de nuevo y su sola cercanía lo hizo temblar, le acarició la espalda y se inclinó para besarle la coronilla.

—No Sebastian, ya no.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Déjame por favor.

—¿No va a tomar el té?, puedo calentarlo de nuevo.

—No, déjame solo, por favor vete.

—Está bien, si necesita algo llámeme.  
  
Salió del despacho con el carrito de servicio del té, cerró la puerta tras de sí y esperó afuera escuchando los sollozos de Ciel sin remordimientos, después de todo él era el verdadero amo.


End file.
